The Forbidden One's Secret
by midnightdemon
Summary: Hiei meets a female. It started with just training, but ended up somthing more. Can Hiei keep a curious kitsune from finding out? Contains mild oc. HieiOC. ok, its been a while from the last time i updated, and i have changed a few details.. enjoy.
1. Prologue

A.N.  
  
I don't want to have to do a disclaimer every chapter, so I'm doing it now and I'm not doing it again. This is my first time using this site so forgive me if its slightly confusing. If I spell anyone's name wrong please tell me and I'll fix it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or any of its characters. But I do own Sareiu.  
  
-midnightdemon-  
  
Prologue  
  
Kurama moved out of his human mothers house. He is still working as one of the Reikai Tantei, so he thought it best to continue living in Ningenkai. He now has his own house but he managed to convince Hiei to live there too. It was a two story, two room house. Hiei picked the room on the second floor that ironically enough, had a window with a tree by it. Kurama had the room on the 1st floor.  
  
Boton now lived in Ningenkai, she convinced Koenma it would be easier for her to keep an eye on the team if she was closer. She and Yukina shared a house that Koenma provided them. Yukina found out that Hiei is her brother. Hiei was surprised when Yukina said that she already thought of him as her brother. But Hiei still found it necessary to pound Yusuke for slipping.  
  
Enough of the background, on with the actual story. Yes I know it seems boring now, but it will get better. 


	2. The Meeting

**Start Chapter**

It was the middle of the night. Hiei was sitting in the tree outside his window staring at the crescent moon.

'Stupid fox. How did I let him talk me into living in this ningen house?.. I was doing just fine the way I was before.'

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps in his room. Without looking down from the moon Hiei spoke.

"What do you want fox?"

Kurama appeared in the window with his elbows on the window sill.

"Hiei, the point of me asking you to stay here was so you could live in a house instead of tree branches."

"I have always slept in trees, and I always will sleep in trees."

Kurama sighed then began to speak, "That may be, but human beds are far more comfortable than any branch."

"I don't need some ningen luxury. Kitsune, you've been in this ningen world so long that you've become soft and weak."

"Hiei, just because I accept a few human luxuries, does not make me soft or weak. However, I am aware that while in this human form I don't have the same amount of power as I do when in my youko form. But that has nothing to do with me living like a human."

"Hn," and with that, Hiei jumped out of the tree and started walking down the street.

Hiei was in a clearing at the park. The only thing near him was the tree he liked to sit in.

'I can just stay here tonight. I don't feel like dealing with that fox and his human like thoughts.'

Hiei pulled his katana out of its sheath and held the blade up to his face, as if he was examining it.

"Well, I don't feel like sleeping yet, so I might as well train."

Hiei had been training for over and hour. He was practicing various attacks with his sword. Then, he tried an attack and his sword flew out of his hands, and landed a couple feet away. He was about to go retrieve it when he heard what sounded like a female giggling. The sound was coming from his sleeping tree. Hiei spun around to see the source of the sound. He expected to see a girl by the tree, but what he saw surprised even him. She was indeed a female but not only that, she was a demon. She was standing in front of the tree. She was slightly shorter than Hiei. Her eyes had deep purple colored slits. Her skin was the color of a humans'. You could see the tips of the dark blue fur on her pointed ears, which were showing through her hair, on the side of her head. She has hair that is two shades lighter than the fur on her ears. She had medium-length fangs and retracted centimeter long claws. She was wearing a black cloak that went down to her ankles.

"How long have you been there and what's so damn amusing!?" Hiei practically yelled.

The female slowly suppressed her giggling and looked as if she was thinking about something. Then she calmly responded, "I've been standing here for about five minutes. And I really didn't mean to laugh but you looked so serious when you were playing with you sword."

By the time she had finished her answer Hiei had his sword back in hand and had it pointing at the female.

"I wasn't playing with my sword. I was training with it." Hiei said in an aggravated tone.

"Well I think you should consider playing instead of training, then maybe you wouldn't look so serious."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Irrelevant, I always speak my mind."

"Keep it up and you're going to have an early death."

"So, mister drop his own sword thinks he can beat me. I'd like to see you try." The female said with an amused smirk.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you think you're actually capable of defeating me."

"I've had enough of your mouth, now you will taste my blade!."

Hiei then lunged at the female with his sword pointed to her chest. The female effortlessly moved out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do? After that threat I thought you could at least keep me entertained."

"I am not your source of entertainment."

"Considering how slow that attack was, I'd have to agree."

Hiei let out an annoyed growl and charged her again, and again, and again. Each time she easily dodged him.

"You know, if you used one of those techniques you were practicing earlier, you might be able to hit me."

Hiei paused then said, "This will be the end of your existence."

Hiei ran toward her then just as she began to move, Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind her. He slashed with his sword, only to find that she had turned around and blocked his sword with one of her own. She then used her claws on her free hand to slash across Hiei's chest. Hiei was thrown back and landed on his back a meter or two away from the female. Hiei rose to his feet and looked at the female standing before him, or more specifically, he stared at the sword.

'Where did that come from? I didn't see it earlier. She likely kept it hidden under that cloak. I wonder what else she has hidden. And now that I think about it.. Why didn't I sense her ki when she first showed up?. I will need to stay on guard.'

Hiei was pulled out of his thoughts when his opponent began speaking.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to attack me again?"

"Why am I the only one doing any attacking?!"

"You're the one who threatened me. I have no desire to kill you."

Hiei brought his hand up to his chest and wiped some of the blood with his hand. Then looked at the female with a questioningly look.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, you did almost cut me so I had to do something. And by attacking me, you deserved it."

"Then you deserve this."

Hiei then charged the female and she countered him with her sword. This continued for about 15 minutes. Then the female suddenly had a serious look on her face and said, " Ok, enough games."

Then for the first time the female charged toward Hiei. Hiei was caught slightly off guard and then tried to counter, but he was too late and the next thing he knew.. He was on his back with the female kneeling next to him with her the tips of her claws in his chest and the sword ready to slice his throat. Hiei froze, not sure what he should do.

'She just has to barely move to kill me.' The thought was followed by many others involving ways of turning the tables.. So to speak.

Surprisingly though, the female withdrew and stood up, returning her sword to its sheath at the same time. After the sword was put away, she extended a hand to help Hiei return to his feet. At first, Hiei just stared at her hand then realized if she was going to kill him, she would have already. So, he reluctantly grabbed it, and she helped him stand, then she released his hand and took a few steps back.

After Hiei put his sword away he said, "Why didn't you finish me off? I do not need charity!" He had a confused but angry look on his face. 

She sighed then said, "As I have already told you, I have no desire to kill you."

"Tell me. Why are you here, and why were you watching me train?"

"Because I don't have any place I need to be, and I'm bored."

"Demoness, you have a name?"

"Sareiu. And yours is ..?"

"You don't need to know."

"I told you mine."

"Hn."

"I see, you have no honor then." Sareiu then turned to walk away.

Hiei- "Hiei."

Sareiu stopped and turned back to face Hiei.

Hiei- "Hn, you don't fight like an amateur." 

"I had to learn in order to live. What about you, your faster than any other demon I've met?."

"I've always been fast. But you defeated me with little effort."

Sareiu- "Don't take it personally. Many demons cannot defeat me."

"Hn, you are full of your self, and have a false sense of security that will likely get you killed."

"Perhaps, however I am not entirely full of myself, just well trained."

Hiei- "You think you're so unbeatable, then train me, and grant me a rematch?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"How about.. another source of amusement." Hiei said sarcastically.

Sareiu just grinned, then replied, "Very well, I will train you. But it won't be easy."

"Nothing of Makai ever is."

"When do you wish to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Very well, meet me here at just after sunset tomorrow night. I would prefer to limit the number of humans I must come in contact with."

"Agreed, but know now.. I will not call you master."

Sareiu giggled then said, "I would not have it any other way. I expect to be called by my name, for I will address you by yours. I will be going now, I suggest you get some sleep for tomorrow."

Hiei nodded and Sareiu disappeared. Then Hiei jumped into the tree and soon fell asleep.

**End Chapter**


	3. Thoughts

**Start Chapter**

Kurama awoke when the sun poured through his window. He slowly sat up and stretched. Looking at the clock he noticed it read 5:16am. He yawned and got out of bed. As he walked through his bedroom doorway he thought to himself, 'I wonder if Hiei came back?.. I doubt it knowing him, but I'll check anyway.' Kurama reached Hiei's door and knocked on it. After several minutes of no reply, Kurama opened the door to reveal that the room was indeed empty. He sighed, 'Just as I thought. I'll eat breakfast then go find him.'

Hiei was sitting in the tree. The sun had woken him up some time ago, but he stayed in the tree and thought about the night before. 'Why was she here? Her answer seemed intentionally vague. A full blooded demoness here in Ningenkai is not an everyday occurrence. And I can't seem to figure out what she is. It's obvious she has the blood of a neko, but while I was fighting with her, I sensed something else. It's familiar somehow. It's not that I think I've met her before, but the type of energy she has.. I recognize it, but why.? It doesn't matter now, I'll have time to figure it out eventually. That's something else I wonder about. Why did she agree to train with me.. actually.. I don't know what possessed my mouth to even suggest it. I never ask anything, from anyone. Especially a demoness I don't know.'

"Hiei, did you sleep up there last night?" a voice called from below.

Hiei fell out of the tree, but managed to land on his feet. 'When did he get here? I didn't sense him coming. Damn that female. She's distracting me, and making me lose focus. And she's not even here!.'

"Earth to Hiei, are you listening to me?"

Hiei thought to himself, 'No one has to know about my new training sessions.'

"Hn."

"I asked you a question."

"What!?"

Kurama breathed out, "Never mind. I ran into Botan on the way over here."

"So, what's your point?"

"Patience Hiei."

Hiei simply glared at Kurama, but said nothing. 

"As I was saying. Botan said she wants everyone to go to her house this afternoon. And that includes you."

"What for?" Hiei said with a less than amused look.

"To talk, relax, and have fun. I believe humans call it,. hanging out."

"I have no intention of being involved in any human customs."

Hiei started to walk away. Until Kurama said, "Yukina will be there."

"I knew that. She does live with Botan."

"Yes, but Botan said everyone was invited. That includes Kuwabara."

Hiei scowled at Kurama, "Hn'd," and left.

Kurama smiled, knowing his friend was going to go. Even though he didn't actually say it.

Sareiu's den in Makai

Sareiu was sitting on the couch cleaning and sharpening her sword.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

'A mess.'

'Silence! I didn't ask you.'

'You don't have to ask for my opinion. I'm your conscience, which gives me the right to say what I want.'

'I don't care. Now go away.'

'What..? Are you afraid of what I might tell you.?'

'Why would I be? You know what I know. Unfortunately.. you are the inner me.'

'If your not afraid.. let me say what I wanted to say.'

'Fine.'

'As I said, you've gotten yourself into a mess.'

'And how is that?'

'Because, you agreed to train someone you're interested in.'

'I am not, in anyway interested in that cocky demon!!'

'Riight.. I thought we made it clear already. You can't hide anything from me!. Besides, if your not interested in him, then why did you agree to train him?..'

'Um.'

'Um what? . I'm waiitingg.'

'Because he's fast, and might be able to give me a challenge. Which doesn't happen often.'

'Can you hear what your thinking?. Do you actually believe that, that is the only reason?'

'Yes. Now go away!'

'Touchy touchy.' And with that the inner voice stayed quiet.

"Damn conscience. Thinks it knows everything."

'I am not interested in him. Not possible. I don't like anyone. I never will.'

Back with the others

It was about two in the afternoon. Everyone was at Botan's house, minus Hiei. They were all in the living room, talking and laughing. All except for Yukina, who was sitting in a chair that was closest to the door. Kurama noticed her and walked over to her.

"Don't worry, he will be here."

"But what if he's still mad at me for finding out?" Yukina said, with a saddened expression.

Kurama sighed, "Hiei wasn't mad at you for that. He was mad at Yusuke."

"But why didn't he want me to know? Does he not want me for a sister? I don't understand."

"Don't worry Yukina. Hiei does want you as a sister, and don't feel bad for not understanding. I don't think anyone understands him."

"But I'm his sister, his twin."

"Just give him time. Now try to have fun. He will be here."

Yukina sighed then nodded, and Kurama went back to talking to Botan.

With Hiei

Hiei was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards Botan's house.

'I need to stop letting that damn fox talk me into things. If that oaf wasn't always hitting on my sister I wouldn't be going. But no matter how many times I threaten him, he just keeps doing it. He probably knows Yukina asked me not to kill him.'

A few minutes later,.

Hiei landed in front of Yukina and Botan's house.

Hiei was walking to and through the door while thinking.. 'If that idiot is anywhere near my sister, I swear I will..'

Hiei's thoughts were cut short because as soon as he entered the house, Yukina jumped up and ran to him. Embracing him when she was close enough. Hiei just stood there, not sure how to react. His sister had been doing this a lot since she found out, but he still wasn't used to it.

Yusuke, being the smart one he is..(right) just couldn't resist further embarrassing the already turning red fire apparation. "oooh, how cute."

While holding back a smirk Kurama said, "Yusuke, you shouldn't embarrass Hiei, it's likely to get you killed."

Yukina heard them and released Hiei, then took a step back. "Sorry Hiei-san, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Then she looked to the floor.

Hiei lifted her chin so they were eye level,( which isn't much, considering their the same height), then said, "You needn't worry."

Yukina smiled and walked back to her chair.

Hiei then glared at Yusuke, "You on the other hand.."

Yusuke clenched his hands into fists, preparing for Hiei to make good on that threat. "Whenever you're ready three eyes."

Botan jumped in the middle then said, "Come on boys, we're here to have fun, not to fight with each other."

Then Hiei said, "Fighting is fun." He said this while shooting looks that promised death towards Yusuke.

Then Yukina pleaded, "Please don't fight."

"Yes, lets just all get along. At least for a little while anyway." Botan added.

Hiei gave one final glare at Yusuke before saying, "Fine." Then proceeded to sit in the chair closest to Yukina.

It had been almost five hours since Hiei got there. After the first dispute between Hiei and Yusuke, there wasn't any other fights. Unless you count the occasional picking on Hiei for blushing, and of course there was the Keiko telling storing about when Yusuke was younger. Then there was the picking on Yusuke for blushing. But those were all in fun. Of course Hiei wasn't really involved in any of the activities, but he was listening and every now and then he would slip and let a slight grin appear. But would quickly suppress it before anyone would see.

By now the sun was beginning to set. Hiei was looking out the window. 'It's almost time for me to meet that aggravating female. What was her name again.. I think it was.. Sareiu. Now how am I supposed to leave without anyone asking anything.?'

Hiei left the window and walked over to Yukina.

Yukina saw the look in Hiei's eyes and immediately knew what it meant.

Yukina softly said, "Your leaving aren't you?"

Hiei looked into those sad eyes, blinked, and looked away. Then said, "Yes, but I will come see you sometime soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Yukina smiled and hugged Hiei again, except this time Hiei hugged her back, and started for the door. But before he could leave, Kurama spoke, "Hiei, where are you going?"

Hiei didn't look back. And just before closing the door behind him, he said, "Out." Then he was gone.

**End Chapter**


	4. Training and Wandering

**Start Chapter**

At the park

Sareiu was in the park, standing by Hiei's favorite sleeping tree. She was spinning her sword in a figure eight motion. She had her back towards the tree. 'He's late. I agreed to train him, and he decides to be late! The sun set almost an hour ago!'

Hiei entered the park and was walking to where he was supposed to meet Sareiu. 'She said the training wouldn't be ease, and she agreed to train in Makai. With her Ki level, I don't expect this to be easy. But I wonder where in Makai are we going to train.'

Hiei was now close enough he could see Sareiu.

'Ok, I'm here. The sun already set, but oh well. I was with my sister, not that she needs to know that.'

Hiei walked towards Sareiu. When he was a few meters away, Sareiu stopped what she was doing and sheathed the sword, and said, "You're late." Then she turned around to face Hiei.

At this, Hiei stopped walking. Then he replied, "Well I'm here now, and I'm not that late."

"It doesn't matter how late you are, you're still late!"

"Get over it already. Now lets just go to Makai."

Sareiu started stepping towards Hiei while yelling, "Get over it.. Just get over it!" By now she was a foot from Hiei. "You asked me to train with you! I agreed but if I'm going to do this, YOU will go by MY rules. One of the few I have is to be on time! If this is asking too much, then you are a waste of my time! Now do you want me to train you or are you too incompetent to follow a few simple rules?"

Hiei growled deep in his throat, then glared daggers at Sareiu. Sareiu just glared back. Then Hiei looked to the side and crossed his arms.

Sareiu turned slightly, now facing towards where the portal to Makai is, then said, "If you still wish to become stronger, follow me. If not, fine, but this is your only chance. But know now, if you choose to follow me, I will not be lenient with you." Then she started walking to the portal.

Hiei stood there for a few seconds. 'Damn her, how dare she speak to me that way. I don't have to put up with this! sigh But for some reason she intrigues me, and the only way I'm going to know why is to put up with her.'

Then Hiei ran and caught up to Sareiu.

Sareiu glanced at him then continued walking. 'So he decided he still wants to train. I'm normally not one for yelling, but I needed to know he was serious about wanting to become stronger.' 

They walked in silence until they reached the portal. Then Sareiu said, "You sure you can handle my training?"

"I can handle anything you can."

Sareiu smirked then they walked through the portal and entered into a forest in Makai. They walked for 30 minutes before Hiei decided to say something, "Where are we going?"

"To my territory."

"And how far away is that?"

"At this pace." Sareiu paused. "another 30 minutes."

"And if we run?"

"If you can keep up. 5 minutes."

Hiei smirked then said, "I can keep up."

Sareiu then gave an evil smirk before saying, "We'll see." Then she started at a sprint, with Hiei more or less keeping about 7 meters behind.

About 5 minutes later

Sareiu stopped in the middle of a clearing in a forest. Hiei caught up about a minute later.

Sareiu grinned, and said, "Well, you almost kept up. I'm impressed."

"So this is where we'll be training?" Hiei said while looking around, and breathing slightly harder then usual.

"Yes, this forest is 3/4ths of my territory. We shouldn't be bothered."

"And the other 1/4 ..?"

"Mostly meadow that's a few miles from here. There are also some cliffs and caves. You ready?"

By now Hiei had caught his breath. "Give me what you got."

Sareiu unsheathed her sword and went into a fighting stance. "Very well. draw your sword."

Hiei did as told and asked, "What are the terms of this lesson?"

"Fight will all you got, but withdraw before the final blow. This is the only main rule for all the lessons. But for this particular lesson, metal weapons only. Understand?"

"Yes. Now, your move." Then Hiei went into a fighting stance.

"As you wish." Then Sareiu charged Hiei. Hiei dodged, then attacked, and back and forth. But, Hiei was slower than Sareiu and after a few strikes and Hiei barley dodging, Sareiu's sword slashed across Hiei's stomach. Hiei staggered back a few steps while holding a hand on the wound. Sareiu sighed, then said, "Maybe we should work on your speed."

Half laughing and cringing because it hurt to laugh, Hiei said, "I think you are the only one to ever tell me that."

Sareiu sheathed her sword and walked to Hiei while saying, "That's because you're faster than most demons." By now, Hiei had sheathed his sword and Sareiu was standing in front of him. Then she said, "Let me see it."

Hiei responded by applying more pressure and taking a step back. "I'll live."

Sareiu rolled her eyes then said, "Don't be such a male, just let me see it." (no offence intended to any guys reading this)

Hiei gave an annoyed look, then said sarcastically, "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll knock you on your ass and look anyway. So, are we doing this the easy way, or the HARD way?"

Hiei gave her a .. 'you wouldn't dare'.. look, and Sareiu gave a .. 'bet me'.. look.

Hiei slowly moved his hand. When he did, the blood started flowing freely from the wound. After a few seconds, Hiei put his hand back on his stomach in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"It's deep. We should go to my den to bandage it." Sareiu said with a worried expression.

With a sarcastic tone, Hiei said, "Like I have a choice."

Then Hiei and Sareiu walked to Sareiu's den. Which luckily, wasn't too far away. (Just to give you a picture. the opening was a hole in front of a tree, the roots made it stable. The den itself was a labyrinth of tunnels and room underground that lead to a cave that was above ground and also had many tunnels and rooms. When I say rooms, its basically the same as in human houses, only not so.. machine dependant.) They entered though the cave entrance.

By the time they reached the main room of the den, Hiei had lost a decent amount of blood.

"Ok Hiei, sit down while I go get some things for your wound."

Hiei groaned in complaint, but complied anyway.

After Sareiu left the room, Hiei started glancing around.

There were three holes in the walls that were big enough for someone to sit in, and were two feet from the ground. (basically like windows, only they don't connect to the outside) There was a table in front of him, only it was on the other side of the room. There was another couch, besides the one Hiei was sitting on, and it was to the left of him, but against the wall. In-between that couch and the table was the doorway that Sareiu went through. Directly across from it, on the opposite wall, was the door way they entered the room through.

After several minutes, Sareiu came back into the room carrying; a small box, a rag, and a small bucket of water. Then she sat next to Hiei, who was still clenching his stomach.

Sareiu sighed inwardly, and said, "You should probably lay down to make this easier, and take off your shirt so I don't have to do it."

By now, Hiei had figured out there was no point of arguing. So he listened and after slowly removing his shirt, he laid down on the couch with Sareiu sitting on the edge.

Sareiu's thought was, 'damn he has a really nice chest. Ahhh! Can't think that, especially right now. I need to stop the bleeding before I can do anything, and I need to do it quickly. He's already lost a lot of blood.'

Hiei laid there looking at Sareiu's expression. Then he quizzidly (I'm not sure if it's even a word, but bare w/me) watched as she opened the box and pulled out a small jar. She opened the jar and dipped two fingers on her left hand into the bluish-green paste. After she resealed the jar and placed it back into the box, she noticed Hiei's confused expression. She held her hand in front of Hiei so he could see the paste, then she said, "It's just herbs. It should help slow the bleeding and ease the pain. But you need to move your hand so I can get to the wound."

Hiei accepted her answer to his unasked question and slowly moved his hand.

At this, Sareiu spread the paste over the area of the bleeding, then she held her right palm to her mouth and bit her fangs into her palm, just enough to cause it to bleed. Then she held her hand palm up, letting the blood collect in the middle. Before Hiei had a chance to ask, Sareiu said, "You've lost a lot of blood, and the paste works faster with the help of my energy, which is more concentrated when it is mixed with blood."

Hiei nodded and Sareiu pressed her palm hard onto the wound. Hiei winced in pain, but made no attempt to stop her.

After a few minutes the bleeding slowed down. Then it completely stopped. Sareiu sighed in relief and removed her hand. When the bleeding didn't start again, she washed her hands in the bucket. Then she dipped part of the cloth in the water and began to wipe away the dried blood. Hiei only flinched a few times, but said nothing. While watching Sareiu tend to his wound he thought to himself. 'Why is she helping me? We barely know each other, we did only meet yesterday. Maybe she feels guilty because she's the one who caused it. But, she did warn me earlier that she wouldn't go easy on me. Even if she did feel guilty, wouldn't she just make sure I lived, then be done with me. Females are confusing.'

Hiei was brought back to reality by a hand waving in front of his face. He blinked a few times then looked at Sareiu, who was looking confused.

When Sareiu saw that Hiei was looking at her she said, "Are you ok? I finished mending your wound."

Hiei looked at his stomach and sure enough the wound had been cleaned, and was now wrapped up with white cloth. Then he looked back to Sareiu and said, "I told you in the first place I would live. I was just thinking." 'Why in 7 hells did I just say that?!' Then Hiei sat up on the couch.

Sareiu looked confused for a min. then said, "About what?"

"Why females are so damn confusing." 'I did not mean to say that.'

After Sareiu could control her smirk she said, "How are we confusing?"

Hiei looked away and "Hn'd."

"I see, you didn't mean to say it. But the fact is, whether it slipped or not, you still said it, and now I want to know why." Sareiu said it in a mocking, but at the same time playful, way.

Hiei just acted like he didn't hear her question.

Sareiu sighed. "Fine, be difficult." She paused, "It's late and I'm going to bed. You can sleep on this couch if you want. If you feel the need to explore, you may. But stay out of my room. It's down that hall, go right, through the first doorway and my door is at the end of that hall." Sareiu said pointing to a doorway. Then she continued, "You can go into any door but that one. I suggest you don't wander too far from this room, you might get lost if you do. My den is a labyrinth of tunnels."

Hiei nodded and Sareiu left the room.

30 min later Hiei was laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling. 'I can't sleep and I have no idea why. I wonder what my sister is doing. She's probably asleep at her house, lucky her. That baka better had left her alone after I left. If that fox knows what's good for him he better have kept and eye on Yukina for me. Kurama's probably asleep too. Everyone is probably asleep. Even Sareiu is most likely asleep by now. I wonder what she looks like when she sleeps. Why am I thinking about her! She needs to get out of my head!'

'You know why you keep thinking about her.'

"Who's there?"

'Only you.'

"What?"

'I'm your jagon eye. Now stop talking out loud!'

'What do you want?'

'Only for you to admit to something.'

'Which is?.'

'That you keep thinking about Sareiu because you think her a suitable mate.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'Is it? Then why else would she be constantly in your thoughts?'

'You don't have an answer?'

'I don't know, but it's not because I have any intent of taking her as a mate, because I don't!'

'She's right, you are difficult.'

'Shut up and go away!'

'I can't go away, I'm apart of you.'

'Fine, then shut up. You can do that.'

'Not until you admit it.'

'I have nothing to admit to! Now shut up!'

silence

'Finally. I have no desire to ever take a mate, let alone that overly full of herself demoness. I care only for Yukina, and there will never be anyone else.'

10 min. later 'I still can't sleep. I'll just wander around a bit, maybe it will make be tired.'

Hiei walked around the cave, going in and out of every room until he was standing in front of the last door he hadn't looked into.

'This is Sareiu's room. She should be asleep so it won't hurt if I just open the door. I could just stand in the doorway, then I wouldn't actually be IN her room.'

Hiei slowly peeked into the room. Suddenly his feet got a mind of there own and Hiei found himself standing next to Sareiu's bed. 'She looks so beautiful like that. I'm not some mindless weakling, I can't be thinking like that.'

Sareiu began to stir from her sleep. Hiei froze and his breath caught in his throat. 'Shit! If she wakes up she WILL kill me.

Sareiu yawned and mumbled something incoherent, then relaxed again.

Hiei took his chance and quickly but quietly left the room and back to couch. 'That was too close. I've heard about the angry wrath of a demoness, and I have no desire to test what is and isn't true.' Minutes later after the adrenalin wore off Hiei finally fell asleep.

**End Chapter**


	5. Caught and Questioning

**Start Chapter**

With Sareiu in the morning

Sareiu opened her eyes and blinked them a few times to clear her vision. She did the cat like stretch but stretched too much and ended up on the floor. She sat up w/one hand on her head. "Ok, that hurt. Note to self, not a morning youki."

Yawning, she walked over to her collection of clothing to get dressed. It was then she noticed the door was open about an inch. 'I thought I closed that last night. Now that I think about it, I thought I felt someone else in my room last night.'

After she closed the door and was picking out an outfit, a thought came to mind.. 'I bet Hiei did a little exploring last night and didn't listen to my warning. Hmm, I probably shouldn't jump to any conclusions. So, I'll just have to see if he's acting.. different.. this morning.

Then Sareiu quickly put on tight black pants and a tight, midnight purple belly shirt. Which made it possible to see her birth mark, a red star- kissed symbol that was directly above her navel. (It's her normal outfit, but when she has on her cloak you can't see it) Then she walked to the 'kitchen' to make/find breakfast.

When she walked into the 'kitchen' she saw Hiei sitting at the table with his chin on the table and his eyes barely open.

Sareiu- 'He looks tired.'

When Hiei noticed Sareiu he immediately sat up.

Sareiu- "Morning Hiei, sleep well?"

Hiei "Hn'd" and yawned. 'Is that a birthmark above her navel, or did she have it made?'

Sareiu- "I'll take that as a no." 'Probably from sneaking into my room.' "Hungry?"

Hiei nodded. 'It looks like some kind of gem.'

Sareiu- "Want anything in particular?"

Hiei shrugged. 'She has a tail. I'm not surprised, she is a neko.'

Sareiu- "I take it you don't like mornings either?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders but yawned again. 'The fur on her tail is the same color as her ears.'

Sareiu laughed silently for a second while beginning to make something that closely resembled cereal.

Sareiu- 'He looks so cute and innocent when he yawns. I did not just think that!'

Sareiu put a bowl in front of Hiei along with a wooden spoon and then sat on the other side of the table, across from Hiei.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Sareiu said, "Did you have any problems falling asleep last night?"

Hiei- "Hn."

Sareiu- "Well did you decide to explore at all? I see you found this room without any help."

Hiei just shrugged again, but he could tell there was more behind that question besides the obvious.

Hiei- 'Kuso! She knows. I don't know how she knows, but she definitely knows.'

Sareiu- "What other rooms besides this one did you find?"

Hiei- "Hn." 'Why is it I can feel her eyes burning into me. If she decides she wants to kill me, I'm not going without a fight.'

Sareiu- In a dangerous tone, "Hiei... would you like to tell me something..?"

Hiei slowly looked up into Sareiu's dangerous glare, swallowed hard, then returned the glare.

Sareiu- This time almost growling, "Hiei..."

At this point, Hiei decided silence was his best option. She was going to do want she wanted, despite anything he could have said.

Sareiu sighed in frustration and cleared the table. She walked into the main room with Hiei following, but keeping his distance. When Sareiu faced him she said, "Keep in mind I'm not so weak I can't feel the energy of someone else that has been in my room. I'll let you live but, keep in mind I will pay you back. But do it again and I won't be so nice. Understand..?"

Hiei nodded so she continued, "Now then, I have some things to do. So, you may leave. Just be careful that you don't reopen your wound. It needs time to heal, so I don't want to see you back here for a few days. Instead of meeting me in Ningenkai, you can just come to my den. Think you can remember how to find it again on your own?"

Hiei nodded, and then said, "When do you want me to come back?"

Sareiu- "Two or three days. Whenever you don't need to have the bandages anymore."

Hiei nodded again but this time he added a slight grin to it.

Sareiu smiled slightly too and said, "See you in three days then, and try to stay out of trouble."

Hiei smirked then flitted to the outside of the den and half jogged, half ran back to the portal to Ningenkai.

In Ningenkai, sometime in the mid morning

Kurama was in his room, on his bed, reading a book. Then he felt a familiar energy upstairs. 'When will Hiei learn to use the door?' Kurama glanced at the clock then thought, 'Strange, Hiei is usually back sooner than this. I can't help but to wonder where he ran off to yesterday. I suppose I will just have to question him about it.' With that thought, Kurama headed up to Hiei's room.

Hiei's POV

As usual I entered my room through the window. I removed my cloak and tossed it onto the corner of my ningen bed. On my way back from Makai I think I felt my wound bleeding again. I needed to change the bandage sooner or later so, I might as well do it now and check to see if it reopened.

I got fresh bandages from the closet and sat on the bed. Then began the slow process of removing the old bandages.

It wasn't long before I heard the quiet footsteps coming up the stairs. If it weren't for my demon hearing I wouldn't have heard them. I groaned inwardly. 'Stupid fox, I know he's going to ask questions. He needs to learn that not every detail of my life concerns him or any of the other tantei.'

Then there was a knock on the door. 'I don't want to deal with him right now.'

End Hiei's POV

Kurama's POV

I knocked on the door, and when I didn't hear a response I said, "Come on Hiei, I know you're in there."

Silence

"If you don't answer me, I'm coming in anyway."

Silence (anyone see the pattern?..)

"Hiei..."

Silence

'Why is it that I'm not the least bit surprised?' sigh inwardly

End Kurama POV

Kurama opened the door to see Hiei sitting on his bed, unwrapping white bandages that had one big red spot over the area covering his stomach.

Kurama- "I see you've gotten yourself hurt again."

Hiei- "Hn."

Kurama moved a chair over to the bed and sat down, while watching Hiei unwind the bandage.

Kurama stayed silent and watched with interest for several minutes, until the bandage was completely removed. Kurama went wide-eyed when he saw the gash and the blood that was slowly seeping from it.

Hiei saw the blood to and groaned in annoyance. 'Kuso! I knew I should have traveled on the ground instead of jumping from tree to tree. At least its not bleeding as bad as before. Those herbs must still be working.'

Kurama- expression full of concern "That looks bad. What happened?"

Hiei- "Its none of your damn business, kitsune." Then Hiei pressed gauge firmly against the gash. 'I can't lose anymore blood. My energy is still drained from yesterday.'

Kurama- "Hiei...?"

Hiei- "Drop it fox."

Kurama- sigh "Fine Hiei. Just know I'm here if you find an opponent you need help with."

Hiei- "Hn." 'It stopped bleeding.'

Hiei began wrapping the fresh bandage around his waste.

Kurama- "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Hiei "Hn'd" and Kurama left the room.

**End Chapter**


	6. Conversation and Flashback

**Start Chapter**

(Just to warn you.. there is a huge spoiler about the dark tournament in this chapter.)

Later that night; with Yukina

Yukina lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. 'I hope Hiei-san is ok, he left yesterday and I haven't heard from him. He probably went to Makai. Kurama-san told me that's where he usually goes, and it's dangerous there.'

Yukina was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a light tapping on the window. Her first thought.. 'Oni-san!' She ran over and opened the window, and sure enough, Hiei jumped through and landed next to his sister. As a response, Yukina quickly faced him and pulled him into an embrace. Then remembering the last time she did this, she pulled away.

(Yes this is probably really ooc, but Hiei-Yukina interaction is really hard to do in character. But I will try the best I can)

Yukina- "Sorry, I forgot it embarrasses you." Then she walked back to her bed and sat down, with Hiei following. Hiei sat down next to her, but she wouldn't look at him.

Hiei- "It's ok." He said in a low voice. Yukina turned so then were now facing each other. Hiei continued- "I'm ... just not used to .. That .. yet." Still with a soft voice.

Yukina smiled brightly and said, "Then I'm going to get you used to it." She then embraced him again. Hiei awkwardly attempted to hug her back. Yukina giggled at this and Hiei pulled back and looked away.

Yukina- "So why are you here Oni-san?"

Hiei- "Just to check on you."

Yukina smiled and they both fell silent.

2 or 3 minutes of uneasy silence pass

Yukina- "Why didn't you want me to find out that you're my brother?"

Hiei stiffened at the question he knew his twin would eventually ask. He had been avoiding it, and he told/threatened the others to keep quiet. Even though, had they actually said anything they wouldn't have been able to tell her everything considering Hiei never talked about it.

Yukina saw Hiei tense, so she continued. "I've asked everyone else and they all told me to ask you."

Hiei stayed quiet and stared at the floor.

Yukina realized he wasn't going to say anything if she didn't push him to. "Please Hiei, tell me. Ever since I found out, you've acted more coldly to Yusuke. I just don't understand why you didn't want me to find out."

Hiei looked to his sister, then back to the floor. Both were now quiet, each remembering when Yusuke had slipped.

: Flashback :

Everyone (meaning; Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, and of course Genkai) was at Genkai's temple. Botan wanted to celebrate the winning of the Dark Tournament and Genkai being brought back to life. After some pleading on Botan's part, Genkai agreed to have the party at her temple.

The event had started out going off without a hitch.

In the main room of the dojo

Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing over which of the two were responsible for defeating Toguro.

Yusuke- "How can you say it was because of you that we won?!"

Kuwabara- "Duh Urameshi! You owe it all to me."

Yusuke- "No way! I fought him! And I beat him with the power Genkai gave me!"

Kuwabara- "If I hadn't faked my death, you wouldn't have reached that power!" (This continued back and forth)

Hiei was sitting in the window listening to the two arguing, but looking as though he wasn't paying attention. 'Unfortunately there is some truth to what the oaf says. But the detective was the one who actually defeated the Toguro brother. So, their both right, not that I'm about to tell either of them that.'

Genkai was sitting in a corner of the room muttering something about foolish dimwits.

In the kitchen

Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru were finishing up the celebration meal.

Botan and Kurama were sitting at the table, deciding on what activities they all could participate in. Which would have normally been an easy task, if it weren't for the fact that Hiei only agreed to 'play' as long as it wasn't something stupid.

In main room the continuing argument could be heard throughout the temple.

Yusuke- "I could have reached my power on my own!"

Kuwabara- "Ya right Urameshi. I bet Toguro would have killed you."

"Now now boys, it was a team effort. So can you two stop arguing long enough to come eat?" Botan said walking into the room.

Kuwabara- Ya, lets eat!" He yelled while running past Botan.

Yusuke- "Hey, wait up Kuwabara! You better not eat everything before I get there!" also yelled while running past Botan.

Botan- "Well, you two better hurry and get what you can before those two devour it all." (talking to Hiei and Genkai)

Hiei "hn'd" before sliding out of the window and going into the kitchen. Genkai slowly rose to her feet without a word and walked past Botan. Botan sighed inwardly before following.

In the main room, after everyone finished their meal

Hiei was again lying in the window with one leg draped down against the wall.

Kurama was standing against the wall by the window Hiei was in, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed.

Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru were sitting on a couch by a wall with Genkai sitting in a chair a few feet away.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had resumed their previous argument. Everyone was just watching and listening, including Hiei even though he looked like he couldn't care less. Botan was the only exception as she tried to stop the fight before it turned from yelling to blows.

Yusuke- "Toguro came closer to killing you than he did me!"

Kuwabara- "He missed my heart didn't he?!"

Yusuke- "He missed on purpose!"

Botan- "Boys, please calm down."

Ignoring Botan Kuwabara said, "It was my body's will power! Not bad aim!"

Botan- "Come on, please don't fight."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were now about an inch away from each other. Both with fists clenched.

Yusuke- "Whatever Kuwabara, we all know you lived because Toguro wasn't trying to kill you."

Kuwabara- "That's not true Urameshi! It was the power of my love for Yukina that kept my heart from being hit!"

...When he said that Yukina blushed and Hiei clenched his fists enough that his knuckles went white and started glaring at the back of Kuwabara's head. (Kuwabara had his back to the window.) Kurama saw Hiei's reaction and had to raise his hand in a loose fist to cover his mouth so he could hide his amusement...

Yusuke- "You are such a moron!"

Kuwabara- "What was that Urameshi?!"

Botan-"This as gone on long enough! Stop this pointless fighting before someone gets hurt.!"

Yusuke- "You have no right to even say anything like that!"

Kuwabara- "What is THAT supposed to mean?!"

Yusuke- "The only one who has the right to say something like that is her brother!"

Botan- "Yusuke! Kuwabara! Stop this at once before ONE of YOU says something regrettable!"

...at that moment the room went completely silent except for the seething sounds coming from Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei was now glaring at Yusuke, as a silent reminder to shut his mouth. But Yusuke was too angry with Kuwabara to notice his warning. After Yusuke said the word brother Yukina stood up but was stopped when Keiko put her arm in front of her and told her it wasn't safe to get in the middle. ...

Kuwabara- "Well since her brother isn't here, I Kuwabara Kazuma, can say what I want!"

Kurama- "Botan is right, this really has gone on quite long enough."

Yusuke- "Ya until he finally kills you!"

Kuwabara- "If Toguro can't kill me then he wouldn't be able to either."

Yusuke- "You've got to be kidding me! Toguro could have easily killed you and I doubt if Hiei would have any problem killing you!"

Kuwabara- "What does Shorty have to do with anything?"

Yusuke- "Well da you idiot!..."

Botan- "Yusuke don't!"

Yusuke- "...because Hiei is her brother!"

... At this point Keiko dropped her arm. Her face, as well as Kuwabara's and Yukina's held a look of complete shock...

Yusuke quickly realized by the facial expression of his best friend, that he said one sentence too much. At this realization only one thought floated through his mind, 'K'so! I don't want to die... again.'

Everyone looked towards Hiei, who had lost all color in his face. Not that he noticed everyone's eyes were on him. His mind was too busy racing with thoughts and images. 'Did I hear that right? She knows now. What do I do? What do I say? Do I admit to it? Will she accept it? Accept me? Or shun me? She will be disappointed. This truth will hurt her. She wasn't supposed to know. I failed to protect her from the terrible truth. I didn't stop him from saying it. From telling her who I am. He told her. He wasn't supposed to. He was warned. He didn't listen. Her pain will be his fault. I can never forgive him for that. He will suffer.'

That thought brought Hiei back to reality. He then felt eyes on him, but he didn't care. He was completely focused on Yusuke, and the many ways of torture he could inflict. He slid out of the window and completely faced Yusuke.

Yusuke knew, or at least had a good idea what Hiei was thinking. Hiei's expression told all he needed to figure it out. This was one of the few times Hiei was as easy to read as an open book. From that icy stare filled with rage and promised death, to that twisted smirk that showed the amount of pleasure he would receive from hearing Yusuke's screams and seeing Yusuke's blood slowly dripping off the tip of his katana.

Everyone who already knew of the relation kept looking back and forth between the two. There was a deadly silence until Yusuke attempted to speak.

Yusuke- "Hiei..I..uh.."

Hiei- "Detective..." he said in a low tone growl.

Yusuke swallowed hard, but tried not to show his uneasiness.

Hiei- "...You just signed your death warrant."

Hiei placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword and slid his foot slightly, preparing to charge at Yusuke. Flaring his youki slightly to show he was serious.

Yusuke slid his foot back a little when Hiei grabbed the hilt. When Hiei moved his foot and raised his youki, Yusuke put his hands in front of him but kept his finger pointed to the ground, readying his spirit gun in case it was necessary.

Kurama looked as though he would do something but Hiei charged first, drawing his sword. Yusuke's finger glowed and Yusuke raised his arms, to direct his index finger toward Hiei.

When they were just over two feet apart, Yukina came to her senses enough to see what was about to happen. Not knowing what to do, but not wanting her friends to get hurt, she did the only thing she could think of. She took a deep intake of air and...

Yukina- "NO!!" She had tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Hiei and Yusuke stopped mid-strike, both turning their attention to Yukina as she ran in-between them.

Yukina- "You mustn't fight." She pleaded while looking from Hiei to Yusuke, and back to Hiei again.

... They both lowered their attacks but kept them ready, neither breaking eye contact...

Keiko- "Come on Yusuke, you're supposed to work together, not fight with each other!"

Kurama- "Yes Hiei, Keiko is right."

Yusuke- "Don't yell at me, tell him, he's the one who wants to kill me." He said nodding his head toward Hiei.

Yukina- "Hiei, is it true? Are you really my oni-san?"

...Everyone's eyes focused on Hiei, but Hiei's were focused on the tears forming in Yukina's. Hiei sheathed his sword and took a few small steps back. Yusuke completely dropped his hand, while Yukina took a few steps forward...

Yukina- "Hiei?"

Hiei glanced back at the doors, and then took a few more steps back.

Yukina- "Hiei, wait. It's true, isn't it?" Her eyes held both shock and hope.

Hiei started slowing inching backwards, toward the doors.

Yukina- "Hiei?" Her voice started to shake.

Hiei started taking bigger steps.

Yukina- "Hiei?!"

Hiei quickly spun around and sprinted out the door.

Yukina took a step forward. – "Oni-san... Oni-san!"

:End flashback:

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence until Hiei broke it.

Hiei- "Why did you want to find me anyway? I am forbidden, you should have been happy you didn't know who I was."

Yukina- "Because you are my oni-san. Nothing, any of the other koorime could say could change that."

Hiei- "I only wanted to protect you."

Yukina- "From what?"

Hiei- "Everything. I have many enemies who would try to use you against me. I have always had to fight for my life, but you shouldn't have to."

Yukina- "But at least I would have been with you."

Hiei- "I am a thief and an assassin."

Yukina- "I don't care. I'm still happy you are my brother. I should have figured it out on my own."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at that statement.

Yukina- "I don't know how to explain it really. But when you saved me from Torukane, you seemed familiar. I should have realized it then, and during the tournament I thought of you as a brother."

Hiei- "Hn." He said looking away.

Yukina- "Hiei, I know Yusuke was the one who told me, but that was months ago, why are you still upset with him?"

Hiei looked back at Yukina but stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering. Hiei- "I told him not to tell you, but he did anyway."

Yukina- "Yes, I know that, but I wish you two would stop fighting and be nicer to each other."

Hiei- "Hn."

Yukina- "Can't you at least try?"

Hiei- "Fine." He mumbled.

Yukina jumped over to Hiei and hugged him. – "Thank you Oni-san."

Hiei sort of hugged her back. – "Hn. Imouto."

Yukina let go, - "Yes oni-san?"

Hiei- "I should be going."

Yukina- "Ok Hiei-san, just be careful."

Hiei nodded then left through the window.

**End Chapter**


	7. Dreaming and a Deal

**Start Chapter**

It had been almost three days since Hiei returned to Ningenkai. He was perched in the tree outside his window, looking up at the moon as he always does when he's thinking.

Hiei- 'Three days. That's how long I've been here. The wound was completely healed by last night. The baka-kitsune still won't leave me alone about it. He thinks he's been spying without me noticing. Che.. What kind of weakling does he take me for? He could at least _try_ to hide his energy better. Hn, careless fox. I'm tired of being watched.'

Hiei jumped down from the tree and gracefully landed on the ground below. Before swiftly darting down the street and away from spying eyes, particularly the green pair watching from a window on the first floor.

Kurama watched as Hiei disappeared from sight. 'How long do you plan on playing this charade Hiei?.. I am now positive you are hiding something. That wound of yours didn't just appear on its own. I have given you plenty opportunities to tell me of your own free will, and I know you have sensed my presents each time. It really is only a matter of time my friend. Only a matter of time.'

Hiei ended up in the park. 'No one is here. Good, I can train without worry about being seen by one of those annoying ningens.'

Hiei trained till just before dawn. Then went back to his Ningen house to get a few hours sleep. When he awoke he bathed, ate, and then went into the forest to train until just before dusk. Return to the house to eat, and go back to the park to train. This cycle continued for several days. His only thoughts during this time, 'I must become stronger. That demoness defeated me too quickly during our training. I can not and will not allow that to happen again.'

Hiei/Kurama house, almost dusk

Hiei was sitting on his bed, he had just finished cleaning his sword. 'Enough time as passed, time to defeat that baka-neko.' (stupid cat) Hiei stood up, sheathed his katana, and leaped through the window.

Kurama POV

Kurama was relaxing downstairs, reading a book in a chair. Just as he was moving to the top of the page he saw a flash of black in the corner of his eye.

'It's been the same pattern with him through this past week. I am beginning to worry about him.'

End Kurama POV

Hiei soon found himself standing in front of the same tree of which its' roots created the opening down into Sareiu's den. 'I don't sense her energy, but this is her den. She must have her energy hidden.'

"You just going to stand there?"

At hearing the familiar female voice, Hiei turned toward its' source. This happened to be on the lowest branch, of a tall tree, behind him. There he saw Sareiu standing near the trunk.

Hiei "Hn'd" with narrowed eyes.

Sareiu jumped down and landed a meter from Hiei.

Sareiu- "Are we upset from our last training session?" said with a knowing grin.

Hiei- "That was the first training session, the next one will be different."

Sareiu- "Yes well, as long as you can keep from losing too much blood, we can train for more that ten minutes of one day, and you may actually show progress."

Hiei growled at this and his right hand subconsciously petted the hilt of his sword.

Sareiu grinned deviously. – "If you let a little meaningless teasing affect you, you will never be able to focus enough to advance your skills."

Hiei wore a look of surprised, that he quickly suppressed. "You're trying to teach me? I only wanted a training partner, not a sensei." He cringed slightly at saying sensei.

Sareiu- "You agreed that you wanted to become stronger. There is more to that than just a training partner. I warned you this would not be easy. If you can't handle it, leave now."

Hiei- "I can handle anything."

Sareiu- "I will keep that in mind. Now then, are you ready to train?"

Hiei- "Hn."

Sareiu- "I'm going to take that as a yes. We will go back to the clearing we sparred at last time."

Hiei- "Hn."

Both demons went to the clearing for a few hours of basic skill sharpening training. Each returned slightly tired and Hiei had cuts and bruises. But nothing anywhere near as serious as their first training results. That night Hiei slept on the couch again. Only this time he didn't wander. Hiei quickly drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a dreamless sleep.

Hiei's dream

Hiei was again training with his katana in Genkai's forest. He was interrupted by a twig snapping, and Kurama's voice.

Kurama- "Hiei, what are you doing?"

Hiei- "What does it look like I'm doing?!"

Kurama- "I am not sure if it is safe to answer that. However, I will ask who she is?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow.- "Who are you talking about?"

Kurama- "I believe you've just repeated my question." Said while motioning to Hiei's hand that was still holding the hilt of his sword.

Hiei followed his gaze only to discover he was no longer holding a sword. It had been replaced by a clawed hand. Hiei quickly released it and jumped back a few feet. Then looked to the figure the hand belonged to. Seeing Sareiu looking back he looked back to Kurama. Only now he was at a complete loss for words.

Kurama- "Well Hiei, care to explain?"

Out of Dream

Sareiu was lying in bed, wide-awake. 'This is ridiculous! I've been laying here for Kami knows how long, and I can't sleep. I'm probably trying to hard. Maybe if I get a drink of water and lay back down, I can fall asleep.'

Sareiu got out of bed then trudged down the hall and through the main room. Just before going through the doorway leading into the kitchen, she heard a soft mumbling behind her. Curiosity being her neko nature, she turned back to the couch and faced Hiei's sleeping form. Without realizing it, she had forgotten about the water and found herself sitting in a chair close to Hiei, listening to him talk in his sleep.

'I knew you were interested in him.'

'Damn conscience... No one asked you, now shut up!'

Hiei- "Who are you talking about?"

"Baka fox."

"Doesn't involve you."

"Not this time."

"Back off."

Sareiu- 'I wonder who he's talking to. It sounds like he's arguing with whoever it is.'

'You know, you could just wake him and ask.'

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?!'

'Yes, but since when have I ever listened?'

'Fine, but why would I wake him?'

'Because you want to know what he's dreaming.'

'I'm only slightly curious. I'm perfectly content with not knowing.'

'Then why are you still thinking about it?'

'Shut up! I'm going to bed now.'

She got up and started walking back to her room.

'You do realize if you go to sleep without knowing, it's just going to haunt your thoughts?'

'No different than dealing with you constantly adding your two cents.'

'I only say what you refuse to admit.'

Sareiu laid down on her bed after turning the lights off.

'I'm too tired to argue with you right now.'

'You mean argue with yourself right now.'

'Just let me sleep!'

'Fine, but just for now.'

When Sareiu's inner self quieted, she fell to sleep.

Next Morning

Hiei woke up to the smell of food. He slowly dragged himself off the couch, and walked to the kitchen.

Sareiu was just finishing setting random Makai first sun foods (Makai version of breakfast) on the table, when Hiei walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Sareiu- "You look more awake than the last morning we had in here."

Hiei- "Hn. So?"

Sareiu- "So nothing, just pointing out the obvious."

Sareiu put everything she prepared on the table (use your imagination) and took the seat across from Hiei. She prepared her plate and Hiei followed her example. They ate in silence for several minutes; until Sareiu decided she would let her inner self win. 'But just this once.'

Sareiu- "I take it you didn't wander this time?"

Hiei- "Do you have a point, or do you just like the obvious?" Sounding irritated.

Sareiu- "I have a point this time, even though I do like to say the obvious on occasion."

Hiei- "Hn. Don't care."

Sareiu- "Not surprised. But I was wandering how you slept.?"

Hiei- "Why would it matter?" said with a hint of annoyance and confusion.

Sareiu- "I want to be sure my guest is comfortable."

Hiei just looked at her suspiciously. – "You expect _me_,.. to believe that?.."

Sareiu- "Not really, but it sounded good." With hints of her growing playfulness.

Hiei- "Grr.. Don't toy with me onna!"

Sareiu- "Fine, Ruin My Fun. I want to know your dream from last night."

By now they both finished eating and Sareiu cleared the table.

Hiei- "You what!? Why in Meikai would I tell you anything like that? And how do you even know _if_ I had a dream last night?"

Sareiu sat back down. – "Did you know you talk in your sleep? Not clearly, but enough to understand what your saying."

Hiei- "I don't!"

Sareiu- "Actually you do. I didn't hear the whole dream, but from what I did hear, it sounded like you were arguing with someone called 'fox'."

Hiei- "Hn."

Sareiu- "At least you're no longer in denial, so are you going to answer me or not?"

Hiei- "Hn, or not."

Sareiu- "And here we go _again_ with the stubbornness."

Hiei got up and walked back to the couch with a quiet "Hn" while exiting the kitchen. Sareiu followed, mumbling about males being born difficult by nature. She sat on the chair closest to the couch Hiei was on.

Sareiu- "Fine Mr. Mystery. Be stubborn if you must."

Hiei- "Well Ms. Hypocrite, I don't hear you volunteering information."

Sareiu- "Fare enough, what would you say of a trade then?"

Hiei arched an eyebrow. – "A trade? Trade what?" Now sounding suspicious.

Sareiu- "A trade for information of course. You answer my question, and I will answer one for you. And you questioned my liking the obvious."

Hiei- "Hn, Why do you want to know that badly?" Still being suspicious.

Sareiu- "Call it my Neko curiosity if you will. It's been on my mind sense last night. And I indent to bug you for as long as it bugs me."

Hiei half groaned with annoyance and half sighed at the same time.

Sareiu- "So, do we have a deal?"

Hiei- "Hn."

Sareiu- "I'm taking that as a yes. Now then, who is 'fox' and what were you two arguing over?"

Hiei- "That's not _one_ question.!"

Sareiu- "True. But irrelevant."

Hiei- "Not irrelevant."

Sareiu- "Yes it is. My _original_ question was; what was your dream last night?"

Hiei- "..You are truly devious.. 'fox' is someone called Kurama. He's a Kitsune who like to pry."

Sareiu- "Which is why you call him fox?"

Hiei just nodded.

Sareiu- "So this dream, what was it about?"

Hiei- "You do realize just how manipulative you're being by getting many questions with only a deal for one?.."

Sareiu- "Yes, it's part of my nature, and I believe you are avoiding an answer."

Hiei- "Hn, fine. But not a word from you about it."

Sareiu- "Fare enough."

Hiei took a semi deep breath and told the dream. Conveniently leaving out the part of them holding hands, but saying she suddenly appeared next to him. Then he waited for her response.

Sareiu stayed quiet for a minute. Just letting this information sink in.

Sareiu- "For the moment I'm just going to completely ignore the fact that I was in your dream at all. Now then, Genkai?.. Why does that name sound familiar?"

Hiei- "Hn, it should. She's the psychic who won the dark tournament a few decades ago."

Sareiu- "Yes I remember now. I heard she created a powerful attack using spirit energy. But I thought she was human and she lives in Ningenkai..?"

Hiei just nodded his head.

Sareiu- "For you to dream of her forest, you must go there often. But why would you be in the human would that often? Or even go there at all for that matter..?"

Hiei just narrowed his eyes. – "I could ask you the same question, and 'I have nothing better to do,' isn't an answer."

Sareiu- "Well, you still have your question. Is that what you want it to be?"

Hiei nodded.

Sareiu took a deep breath, - "Very well, I will keep my word and answer it."

Hiei shifted his position on the couch to turn his full attention to Sareiu.

Sareiu- "I go into Ningenkai to study the mortals."

Hiei raised his eyebrow.

Sareiu- "I know it's strange, but gaining knowledge is what I do, other than training of course. I found that humans are strange beings. They have little natural defenses, yet they over populate Ningenkai. Their culture is so odd, it's as if each mortal goes by different guidelines. And as far as I can tell they don't even have instincts to help them. How can such a weak species still be alive? It's just fascinating to me, but I guess that too is just part of my neko nature."

Hiei just sat there smirking.

Sareiu- "What?! I know its odd, but you don't have to rub it in."

Hiei shook his head. – "Humans are an annoying species. They don't deserve that much thought."

Sareiu- "That may be, but I can't help but to want to know more of what I do not yet understand. Speaking of humans, you never did tell me why you go to Ningenkai."

Hiei- "I don't."

Sareiu tilted her head to the side in a confused manor.

Hiei- "I'm forced to stay there by the annoying demi-brat."

Sareiu- "Why?"

Hiei- "Parole."

Sareiu- "Oh. What did you do?"

Hiei- "Broke into King Yama's vault. Then tried using the weapon I took to create an army of demons in Ningenkai."

Sareiu- "I take it, it didn't go well?..."

Hiei- "Hn, You pushed as much as your going to get from a deal for one." and crossed his arms.

Sareiu just let out a sigh. – "Fine, but any abjections to training?"

Hiei smirked. – "Never."

**End Chapter**


	8. Getting Closer and Flashbacks

**Start Chapter**

Six months have passed since Hiei met Sareiu and began their training. They have a slightly elevated level of trust towards each other, but neither of the two know the others past. Kurama has yet to figure out what Hiei is hiding. Hiei has told Yukina of his training, but not in detail.

Hiei was returning to Ningenkai after spending a week in Makai. As usual he entered the house through his window. After tossing his cloak on a chair he sat on the edge of his bed, and started to take off his boots.

Hiei POV

Soon after I sat down, my door opened and Kurama walked into my room.

Hiei- "Forget how to knock fox?"

Kurama- "No Hiei, I did not forget. I simply chose not to, considering you rarely invite me in when I do."

Hiei- "Hn."

Kurama- "Did you realize you had been gone a week?"

Hiei- "So..?"

Kurama- Sigh "Hiei where.."

I had taken off both boots and abruptly stood up. I already knew what he would ask, and unfortunately for me that damn fox knows me well enough lying to him isn't an option. But neither is any of the Tantei knowing of the existence of my new sparring partner. Me going to Makai as much as I have been without Reikai knowing could be in itself an issue I don't feel like putting up with. Discovering Sareiu's existence would be overly bothersome and I have little doubt everyone would want to meet her. Not that she would ever agree to such a thing, but everyone getting on my case about it would only give me a headache. So, the less anyone knows, the better off I will be. I placed my boots near the bottom of my bed, then headed into the bathroom in my room.

Kurama- "Hiei!. Why must you keep avoiding the subject? We're all starting to worry about you."

I turned on the faucet in the bathtub, then started to undress.

'I know I smell like Makai. I'm surprised the fox hasn't mentioned that.'

Kurama- "Hiei, please just be reasonable."

I stepped into the bathtub and pulled the thing for the shower.

Kurama- Sigh Ok Hiei, I can't force you to talk to me.

I heard my bedroom door open and close, followed by silence. I used my jagan to look in my room and discovered Kurama had finally given up for the time being.

'Finally. My training with Sareiu started six months ago. Damn it! When did I start using her name! low growl It's her fault. Everything is all that damn onna's fault! She even made me look at her in ways that I wouldn't have during our first encounter.'

: Flash Back:

It was three months since the start of their training sessions. Hiei and Sareiu were sparing in the forest surrounding Sareiu's den.

Hiei and Sareiu were facing each other, each standing on opposite sides of a clearing. Both were sweating and slightly panting after the past five hours of hand to hand fighting.

Sareiu- "Give up yet? You've gotten much better, but you still can't defeat me."

Hiei- "I'm not the same weak demon you fought three months ago."

Sareiu- "I'm not denying that, when we started training together you were a high B class demon."

Hiei growled but said nothing.

Sareiu- "Yes I know,_ don't remind you_. But now, I'd say you are around a high A or low S class demon."

Hiei- "And you still think me below you!"

Sareiu- "No, I simply think you are still weaker than I am."

Hiei growled again and ran at Sareiu, both hands clenched in tight fists. Sareiu took her fighting stance, and braced for the attack. When he made contact she blocked his fist with hers. He tried his other fist, but Sareiu jumped up into the air and flipped over Hiei, so she was standing behind him. Hiei quickly turned around and blocked her oncoming kick with his knee. She went to punch him and Hiei blocked fist with fist. Then he used his other fist, but Sareiu caught it. They both opened both hands so they were palm to palm. Each trying to over-power the other and force him/her to the ground. Eventually Hiei started getting closer to the ground, but before he fell he kicked Sareiu's legs out from under her. He still had both her hands so she couldn't jump away, and they both went to the ground. Each tumbling over the other before finally stopping with Hiei straddling Sareiu, his hands pinning her shoulders down.

Sareiu- 'Oh hell no, look at that smirk. He thinks he actually beat me. Evil smirk. I'll have to change that.'

Hiei looked slightly confused by Sareiu's sudden smirk. But before he could say anything Sareiu brought both feet up and onto Hiei's stomach. Then quickly jerked them back towards the ground, pulling Hiei back with them. This also pulled her up, thus switching their previous positions. With Sareiu now straddling Hiei, but the momentum caused her face to stop inches away from Hiei's. Both were too stunned to do or say anything. So, each laid there panting and staring into the others eyes.

Hiei- 'What the hell?.. How did she do that? Why isn't she moving? Why am I not making her? Her face is too close to mine. I can feel her hot breath roll across my skin. The shade of her eyes makes me think of the night. I wasn't sure if they were purple or blue before, but now that I see them up close, they're a dark purple. Arg..! Why am I even paying attention to her eyes or how close our bodies are.? Damn it! I need to get up… Uh.. Shit! That's not what I meant!'

Sareiu- 'Um.. Ok, this isn't what I was trying to do. Ok, it is, but I didn't expect the momentum to be that much. At least he looks as shocked as I am. And now he's staring at me, he's probably wondering why I haven't moved yet. Which is a very good question. I'm surprised he hasn't pushed me off yet. And for some reason I'm suddenly aware of every part of me that's in contact with him. I can feel the heat coming off his body, the contracting and expanding of his chest as he breaths, and I ..uh.. Please don't tell me _that's_ what I think it is. Ok, time to move!'

Sareiu leaped off Hiei and onto a branch above them. Hiei wasted no time following her example, only onto a different branch.

Sareiu- "I think we're done for the day."

Hiei nodded in agreement and both headed back to Sareiu's den.

: End Flash Back:

Hiei shook his head to end the memory.

Hiei- 'I still don't know why she didn't move immediately. Neither of us said anything about that match. Which is fine with me. That 'I know what happen' look she always has is enough to deal with. And then there was last month. She could have killed me for that. I can't deny that she had every right to.'

: Flash Back :

Hiei was relaxing on a tree branch after a long training session with Sareiu.

Hiei- 'I've been up here for 15 minutes, and she hasn't come back. She usually returns to her den after training, and from here, I can see the entrance she uses most. Hn, not like I care or anything. She'll return eventually, and I'm not about to waste my time waiting.

Hiei effortlessly dropped down to the forest floor, then flitted off in a direction away from the den. It wasn't long before his aimless jumping was interrupted by the low sound of a female voice as she exhaled and sighed at the same time. Hiei thought he felt a familiar energy close by so he jumped to the ground and listened to see if he could hear it again.

Hiei- 'Am I hearing things?..'

Several seconds passed and Hiei didn't hear it again. He let his curiosity get the better of him, 'but only this once' and cautiously walked towards the direction the sound came from. As he entered the clearing he saw a clear view of Sareiu's back, with her arms pointing to the sky in mid-stretch. Which would have been nothing unusual except she was standing in front of a hot spring and was completely naked. Hiei stopped mid-step with eyes open wider than usual.

Sareiu felt Hiei's presence moments after he entered the clearing. As she turned to face him, she slowly brought her arms down and calmly folded them over her chest while wrapping her tale around her lower half. Then locked eyes with Hiei.

Once Sareiu was looking at him, Hiei regained his normal posture with his hands in his pockets. Sareiu half grinned, her eyes showing sheer amusement.

Sareiu- "Did you want something Hiei? Or are you back to wondering again?"

Hiei- "You really are conceded Onna. I did not intend on seeing you here."

Sareiu- "And yet you're still here."

Hiei "Hn'd" and flitted away.

: End Flash back :

Hiei- 'I seriously think she enjoys confusing me. I know modesty is less of a priority in Makai than Ningenkai but she didn't seem even remotely bothered by it. She seemed more amused than anything.'

By now Hiei had finished bathing and walked out into his room after tying a towel around his waste. He tossed his clothes into a basket, and then dressed himself. He dropped the towel into the basket while walking to sit in the window. It wasn't long after Hiei got comfortable when Hiei's door opened and Kurama walked in.

Kurama POV

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when I heard the water form Hiei's shower stop.

'Maybe now he will feel like talking. Doubtful, but still worth a try.'

I placed the book I was reading on the coffee table, and silently walked up to Hiei's room. As I stepped into Hiei's room, I noticed he was, as his normal behavior, in the window.

'At least he is not in the tree.'

Kurama- "Do you feel refreshed now Hiei?"

Hiei- "Go away Kitsune."

Kurama- "Perhaps even refreshed enough to talk."

Hiei- "I hope your not expecting that to happen. If you are, you will be disappointed."

Kurama- "You could begin from when you started disappearing months ago."

Hiei- "Not likely."

Kurama- "Or maybe you would rather start with your more recent activities and gradually work your way backwards."

Hiei- "I thought you were the one who's supposed to possess intelligence."

Kurama- "Either choice would be fine with me."

Hiei- "Try using that intelligence to learn when to give up."

Kurama- "If I were you Hiei, I would not count on that happening."

Hiei- "Well obviously fox, you're not me."

I saw Hiei quickly open the window and dart out into the darkening night sky. I shook my head at his normal reaction when he does not want to talk.

End Kurama POV

**End Chapter **


	9. Slow Realizations

**Start Chapter**

It was early morning and Yukina, having just finished her morning chores, was tending to her flower garden. Unknown to her, Hiei had been watching from up in the trees. When he saw that she was about to go back into the house, he jumped down.

Yukina POV

I turned around and almost fell backwards from surprised when my brother suddenly appeared in front of me. But I felt a hand on my arm help me get my balance.

Yukina- "Thank you Oni-san. You surprised me."

Hiei nodded- "That was not my intention."

End Yukina POV

Yukina smiled brightly, and embraced Hiei. Hiei put his hands on her back in a light hug. Yukina pulled back, and Hiei dropped his arms, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

Yukina- "You have not visited in a while. I was starting to worry."

Hiei- "You needn't worry over me Yukina."

Yukina nodded- "Would you come in and have tea with me Hiei-san?"

Hiei stayed quiet a moment then asked- "Where's the Onna?"

Yukina frowned for a second at the word 'Onna' but knew it was pointless to object to it. – "Botan isn't home. Koenma-san told her he needed her to work today. Is there some kind of problem?"

Hiei- "No, I.. wanted to speak with you."

Yukina grabbed his hand and started walking into the house.- "Then we should go inside and talk."

The two siblings sat at the kitchen table sipping tea or in Hiei's case, holding the cup on the table after two sips.

Yukina- "What is it you wanted to talk about oni-san?"

Hiei- "I have mentioned to you that I have a new training partner, however there is more I can tell you on that. But no one else can know."

"I won't say anything Hiei-san, you know you can trust me."

"Yes, which is why I am here."

Yukina- "So what is it?"

Hiei- "First off, we train in Makai."

Yukina looked slightly surprised by this. Now that he knew he had her attention he continued.

Hiei explained the last six months, from when he and Sareiu first met, to Kurama interrogating him yesterday. When he finished he waited for his sisters' response.

Yukina POV

Hiei just revealed a lot of what's been going on. I can see why he doesn't want anyone to know, he always has been very secretive. But now I don't know what to say. I can see he wants me to say something.

End Yukina POV

Yukina- "Hiei..I..um. I don't know what to say."

Hiei- "You don't have to say anything."

Hiei started to stand to leave.

Yukina- "Oni-san.."

Hiei stopped and looked at his sister.

Yukina- "Please, don't go."

Hiei stayed standing for several seconds, then sighed and sat back down.

Hiei- 'I never could refuse a request from Yukina.'

The two sat in silence until Yukina thought of a question.

Yukina- "Hiei-san, I do want you to feel that you can talk to me.. but why did you tell me this? You could have easily kept it a secret."

Hiei looked at his sister- 'She is right.. I could have kept it a secret. But that would mean keeping something from her.'

"That is a good question."

Yukina looked confused as Hiei continued.

"Lately I have been thinking a lot about this arrangement."

"You mean with you training with… Sareiu?"

Hiei nodded.- "Why as it lasted this long.?"

"Has the training not been going well? You seem stronger to me."

Hiei- "The training is fine. She… hn."

Yukina smiled inwardly,- 'Now I understand.'

"Then it is not the training arrangement you are questioning."

Hiei tensed slightly, but not enough to notice.- 'Why does she seem.. happy.. about that statement?'

But Hiei wasn't given the chance to question his sister because Yukina continued without giving him time to speak.

Yukina- "You are questioning your thoughts on Sareiu."

Hiei looked somewhat caught off guard.- 'What did I say that could possibly make her think that?!'

Hiei- "That's ridiculous. Sareiu is someone I train with. There's nothing with her to be thinking about."

"You said her name."

"Hn, so?"

"Earlier, when you questioned where Botan was, you called her onna. But you refer to Sareiu by her name. Why?"

Hiei was speechless, again his sister had a point.

Yukina- "It's ok oni-san. You don't have to be alone forever. You can have feelings for another."

"I don't have feeling for her. Emotions are for the weak."

"You care about me Hiei-san."

"That is different Imouto, you are my twin."

"Yes, but that also means it's not impossible for you to care for someone."

"Hn."

Hiei stood up and left, this time not giving Yukina the chance to protest.

Two months had passed since Hiei's conversation with Yukina. Hiei had continued his training sessions with Sareiu, but he had been acting slightly different over the two month period. To anyone who didn't know Hiei too well would think it was normal, but for Sareiu, it was obvious something was on his mind.

Hiei and Sareiu were standing in one of the clearings they usually trained in. As far as skill and speed the two were practically evenly matched, and most of their spars ended in a draw or was barely won by either Hiei or Sareiu.

Sareiu- "Hiei, today we will train differently than before."

Hiei just raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

Sareiu- "Over the past eight months we've trained with at least some form of a physical weapon."

"Your point?"

"Today we start using ki in our fights."

"Hn, fine with me." A smirk slowly becoming evident.

"Lets see where you stand."

Sareiu took her stance with Hiei quickly following suit. The she-demon raised her right hand and flicked it to the side, releasing a bead sized black energy ball towards Hiei. Hiei simply side-stepped and the energy hit the ground where he was standing, creating a small mushroom effect.

Hiei- 'What does she take me for?!"

"Don't insult me with such a weak attempt."

Sareiu- "And yet you moved."

"You expect me to _let_ you hit me."

"You are the one who called it weak."

"Hn."

Sareiu repeated the same action, only this time Hiei made no attempt to move. The impact came slowly but as Hiei was thrown into and through a nearby tree, he realized he should have kept his mouth shut. However, with the exception of his pride and a few rips in his clothing he was intact. As Hiei stood, Sareiu spoke.

"It is not the size of the blast counts, but instead its potency. You underestimate me Hiei. I expected more from you."

"You shouldn't be talking as though you just won a battle, you didn't draw any blood."

"If that had been my intent I would have. You should know that by now. But if you remember I said I wanted to see where you currently stand, to see that I must start lower than where I think you are. Or do you think otherwise?"

"Hn."

sigh "Lets continue then."

They both retook their stances and the next few hours were spent with Sareiu using various amounts of energy attacks, most drawing only small amounts of Hiei's blood. After the few hours though, Hiei had enough of 'being tested' and his patients wore out.

Hiei- "Enough, figuring out energy levels can't be done by seeing how much you can with-stand. You want to know what I can do, we spar."

Hiei wasted little time attacking Sareiu. Immediately starting off with the fists of the mortal flame he aimed for her stomach. Sareiu matched his flame with one of her own. Flames surrounded their bodies when fist hit fist.

Hiei swung his other fist but Sareiu ducked, and countered by kicking up at Hiei's stomach. Hiei jumped up before contact was made, Sareiu quickly stood bringing her hand by her face and jerking it to the side thus releasing and energy wave towards Hiei. He Flipped backwards and towards the ground, but not in time to prevent part of the wave from slicing along his chest and upper arm.

As soon as one foot touched the ground, he leapt at Sareiu. The two kept matching punch for punch and with every hit a flame would encircle them. Hiei did manage to hit her upper chest causing her to fly backwards, while Sareiu was in the air, she formed a ball of energy in one palm then smashed it with the other.

This caused many small darts of swirling fire and energy to shoot towards Hiei. Hiei dodged many of them, the ones he couldn't dodge he tried to cancel out using his own energy. But enough still got through to slam him into the ground.

Before he could stand, Sareiu had landed and unfortunately for Hiei, she landed more or less on top of him. Hiei found himself, pinned, bleeding, and his instincts going haywire. The match quickly became the last thing on his mind as other thought replaced it.

Sareiu had won the match, but at what cost? She had managed to hit Hiei and he was currently being bomb-barded with her energy darts. She knew he would counter when he was given time to stand. So, she decided to prevent that from happening.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now however, considering their current position of her basically straddling Hiei's waist, she was questioning her logic. Before Sareiu was able to further think on her decision making abilities, Hiei slid out from under her and began inspecting his wounds. Sareiu stood and after briefly examining her own injuries, the two walked back to the den, both silently agreed the match was over.

**End Chapter **


End file.
